Friends for love
by BetryedBitch
Summary: Tattered friendships, forgotten promisises, it's a new year and there are some new faces in the 7th year all with different agendas. Rated for rape, sex and violence and everything else you'll luv readin about! R
1. Chapter 1

One stormy night in august when the moon was full and the rain was dripping on the tin roof of the shack; two yellow eyes reflected in the corner, intent upon the object of its desire. The flickering candle was all there was between the overpowering darkness that was creeping in threatening to cover the room's occupant.

A whispering breeze behaved as if it was a hurricane, the papers invisibly covering all the walls rushed in a spiralling, inky whirlwind. A rat like man in a drunken sleep lay in a ragged armchair. Startled from a dream, the disfigured man twitched awake and started grabbing the random papers. The two yellow eyes turned and disappeared in to the darkness leaving no trace that it had ever been there, leaving the unappealing man to fumble after papers unaware that he had been watched.

------

Elsewhere in the suburbs of London was a snowy owl gliding with poise on to the windowsill of a mock Tudor house. With urgent grace, she started pecking on the window of a striking young woman at her desk, who turned as soon she had heard.

"Hello Hedwig, I been waiting for you." She approached the window and cautiously opening to make sure it gave no sounds. "Come in before my parents hear!" Hedwig flew in and landed on the bed holding her leg out so that she could remove the letter,

'Mione 

_How are you? We're missing you here and wondering would you like to come to Sirus's house for the rest of the holiday? We have something important to tell you about The War. Ron will be outside as I've made him the new secret keeper so he will let you in. please send Hedwig back with your answer._

_Love _

_Harry, Ron, Ginny and everyone_

Without a second thought Hermione wrote a reply, not bothering to ask her parents at all, as in her personal opinion she was old enough not to need to ask them about going to see her friends.

_Everyone_

_I'm coming now. I think I have a bit of floo powder left from when you all said I could have some. But how do I get in unless Ron creates a fire place for me to come through. Well let me know_

_Love _

'_Mione _

_PS sorry if this seems a bit topsy turvy but it is past midnight and I'm "a go to sleep" person not a" stay awake till the early hours of the morning."_

Hermione smiled at her letter as she tied it to hedwigs outstretched leg. She knew that even though she was near London it would take the owl a while to deliver the letter to number twelve-grimmauld place. So Hermione decided to read a book until she got the signal that she could leave.

Unnoticed by her, several hours passed and there was another sound not unlike the sound which Hedwig had made, but when she looked towards the window she saw nothing except the sun beginning to rise. She heard it again but it appeared to be coming from inside the wall next to her bed. She approached the wall cautiously only to realise, when she pressed her ear to the wall, that these were the coughing and spluttering's of one Ronald Weasley.

"Ron, it's Hermione"

"well of course it is. Isn't it," he yelled worriedly, "Er, I have my wand here, er, do you mind if I blast open the wall?"

"ok just give me a se…" there was a loud boom as the wall exploded sending hermione flying across the room. She managed a final look towards the hole and Ron before blacking out.

-----

"You are very lucky Ron! What did you think you were doing blasting open a wall when she was near it?"

"I thought I was shouting loud enough so that she could hear me through it I mean it didn't seem thick!"

"It's a bloody wall you idiot! Of course it would be thick!"

Hermione opened her eyes gently only to close them immediately at the bright light.

"I could hear clearly so I thought it was thin."

"That might be 'cause I was shouting straight into the wall you arse," Hermione whispered weakly, her eyes adjusting to light. Her voice had come so suddenly that both boys had jumped into the air shocked out of their skins. Hermione laughed a deep throated laugh quickly joined by Harry, whilst Ron blushed a deeper crimson then his hair, which was quite a feat. "you…should…have …seen…your…faces" she said breathlessly.

"she's awake" shouted Ron darkly.

"everyone's been worried sick about you 'mione! You gave us a scare!"

"I gave you a scare? How on earth would you feel with your brains on the floor," said 'Mione, "Whilst you guys are having a slanging match like a couple of bad mouthed toddelers." Which by this point had both boys reaching a rambunctious red blush. "You know boys that really is a beautiful red I should get a lipstick in that colour" she said joking.

"Funny how a second ago you were all weak and unable to talk and now you can joke like there's no tomorrow?" said Harry.

"Well I've always said being around you did some thing to my health," she pretended to look perplexed, "though it isn't normally good." Smiling she looked around wondering, for the first time, why she didn't recognise the place. "where are we?"

Harry answered, "My place"

"The Dursleys?" she croaked.

"No, this is my new home, Sirius's place. The twins and Ginny are here."

She turned to Ron, "Where are your parents?"

Both answered, "That's the bad news!"

"What!"

"They were attacked by death eaters while everyone was out" Hermiones eyes widened, "they're ok just a bit hurt, but not to much," he said when he spotted 'Mione's crestfallen face, " the house was burnt down and…

Percy's been kidnapped"

Not for the first time that day Hermione felt herself fall in to overwhelming darkness in a dead faint.


	2. Chapter 2

George gently stroked a weeping Ginny's voluptuous curls, not understanding why she was crying so much. He knew that Percy had vanished and that everyone was on edge about it but after Percy had been such an arse-hole about You-Know-Who no one had remained very close to him, so what if he had come home and acted sorry. All that was, he thought was exactly that, an act. Also being naturally suspicious George thought it strange that he hadreturned before everything happened.

Slowly Ginny raised her head to reveal a tearstained face, yet some how still remaining extremely beautiful, this didn't shock George as he had always known that Ginny was extraordinarily beautiful but what was a bolt from the blue was everyone else's reaction especially that of the Boy Who Lived.

**Flashback**

_Harry had just arrived after spending a week at his Aunts house, from which he had moved out of, when Ginny had come down wearing a pair of Ron's old boxer shorts and a t-shirt revealing her midriff. She, somewhat awkwardly, stumbled down the stairs only when she noticed Harry, dumbstruck, with apiece of toast halfway to his mouth, frozen in mid air, did she attempt to yank down her shirt till it covered her stomach. _

_But this was not a smart plan as the harder she pulled down the more of her generous cleavage was exposed. Though Harry obviously uncomfortable was doing nothing to stop her, so, George casually sauntered over to Ginny and whispered in her ear gently. Immediately she stopped what she was doing and stared at the table. Sat there was Fred, Georges twin, Ron and, of course, Harry._

_Fred she noticed had completely ignored what was going on and had become extremely interested in his soggy cereal, Ron looked ready to kill whilst harry was staring at her as though he had never seen a girl before and was very interested in her atominy. Ginny reached the deep blush that only redheads could make before flouncing out of the room, whereas upon her departure Harry had let out a long whistle to which the Weasley brothers had reacted in the same way. A very disturbing and angry growl._

_**Flashback**_

Finally some release came when Ron shouted about Hermione awakening, slowly he navigated he of the sofa and up the stairs. She was obviously wacked from all her crying, not for the first time that day he wished he could read minds.

After putting Ginny to sleep he hurried over to the room in which Hermione was resting to find it in a sorry state. Both boys were shouting at each other once again, George had heard their previous slanging match from downstairs,

"Why you have to tell her Ron she'd just woken up, she didn't need to know!"

"What? She is as much a part of this family as you are and you expect me not to tell what's been going on."

Both boys realised that George was standing there, watching them act like juvenile idiots, with a bemused look on his face. So both barked,

"WHAT"

"Nothing, nothing it's just Hermiones coming round and the first thing she'll hear is you both throwing insults at each other. So if you don't mind I'll take over, go downstairs and finish this fight or do something productive and make dinner for everyone." Ron glared at Harry before stomping off, whist Harry muttered something intangible like "I'm goin' bed."

It should be fun spending the next two weeks with them sparring against each other, George thought with a snigger. Hermione was still in a dead faint so George set about making her more comfortable. He lifted her head to check if the spell was helping when the top of her head brushed his chin. Slowly he replaced her head back on the pillows and he turned to leave but quickly returned a second late to give her a featherweight kiss on her forehead.

It would have gone unnoticed were it not for the fact that Ginny having woken up from her nap had come to visit Hermione. "Well, well hermione has two of my brothers in her trap", she thought with coarse laugh, "but if she tries it with Harry I will kill her!"

All the while Hermione slept on…


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning during breakfast Hermione jerked awake after having a fitful sleep. Her dreams, having an almost prophetic sense about them, were what worried Hermione, as they were more nightmarish than Hermione had ever had before:

**DREAM**

Hermione was in a dank hovel alone holding a gas lamp when without warning a icy blast of wind from an unknown source blew the flame out leaving her in pitch darkness. She started running in the direction of the nearest wall. But it was not there. She ran on, occasionally tripping on a darkened shape that was gone when she reached out for it.

Suddenly the scene changed so that all around her was a bonfire. She was naked, she realised when she looked down. 

"'Mione, help us!" she looked around for people but seeing only raging fire. 

Had she not been staring so intently at the dancing flames, she would not have seen the shadow people emerge from the darkness and begin throwing bodies on the flames, to douse them. She recognised them, horrified she realised they were Ron, Harry, Ginny, George and the rest of the Weasley family with the exception of Percy. Followed by Albus Dumbeldore running into the flames screaming and coming nearer and nearer to Hermione and as her hopes were beginning to rise, he grabbed her arm. When he let go she realised that she had a burnt hand print and his face started to melt like wax, she could feel his flesh dripping onto her skin. She screamed.

The scene changed again and she was in ST. Mungos hospital and giving birth when she looked at her left she could see Percy gripping her arm just as Dumbeldore had a few moment ago. He then let go to hold on to the baby she had just birthed then passed the baby to her and she thought she remembered the face. Her first thought was Voldemort, so, she dropped the baby like a hot potato and it shattered like glass. 

**DREAM**

Hermione, mind still perplexed about the dream, barely noticed an embarrassed Ron enter with a plate full of mouth-watering food, until he dropped it on the bedside table.

"How are you feeling?" he said gingerly as he was still in awe of his friend's new beauty.

"Fine, fine" she lied, "it wasn't that big of a bump"

"I'm so so sorry Hermy!" .To which hermione flushed, thinking, it was bad enough that Grawp called her that let alone one of her dearest friends. She also thought, please god let me out of this dam bed; if I stay here any longer I'll begin to fester. Just coz you and Harry are to over protective. Of course when she decided to say this out loud she toned it down a bit, for Ron's sake.

"Please Ron can I get out of bed," she batted her golden eyes seductively, "pretty please."

"Well you still look a bit pale so I don't know?"

"Ron will you let her get out of bed, she's a grown woman," Behind Ron was the speaker, obviously one of the twins but from the bed she couldn't see which as all she could see was his silhouette, she didn't much care (both are kinda hot) because she could have thrown her arms around him and kissed him until her lips bruised, just for sticking up for her of course. "Plus the most fantastic and good-looking Nurse George is here to care for her little bro!" Ron snorted at the thought of George doing anything other then cause headaches and stormed out of the room.

"You know I'm kind of getting used to his loud exits though my head is ringing a bit," Hermione supposed, before realising that George had heard. Her pale complexion pinked in embarrassment. Georges eyes softened as her stunning features flushed. "Thank you my knight in shining armour!" she whispered.

"No my armours upstairs this is what I just threw on coz the armours a dead weight going downstairs!", he sighed dramatically.

"Well?" hermione flirted playing along, "I would give you a favour as a token of my gratitude **(2 much Shrek) **but alas I have none spare so instead I will give you a kiss to wear with your fine armour!" Hermione could not last any longer and sprang on George pinning him to the bed, she planted a long kiss on his lips before finally pulling back for air.

"Well dear lady no such token as fine as that has ever been bestowed upon a knight!" George laughed and lay down on the bed next to hermione, " I'll have to help you more often …" he looked sideways at her grinning, "Hermy!" with barely a moments notice hermione was out of the bed grabbing her pillow and started pounding on George. By retaliation George to jumped up but grabbed Hermione instead, "your coming with me" he laughed and started to carry her down the stairs, her flailing all the way.

When George jumped from the first floor balcony on to the floor Hermione had grabbed his neck and held on for dear life.

"Well I'll have to do that more often but maybe not so tight next time?" pulling down his collar to reveal a red mark where her arms had been. She gasped apologetically, and gave him a quick kiss on the neck

"To make it feel better," she whispered.

Overlooked by both the kitchen door opened where Ron was about to step out, but as soon as he saw the scene in front he turned and closed the door to think about what he had just witnessed…


	4. Chapter 4

Harry waltzed into his room to find it torn apart and a steaming Ron standing in the centre of the room his eyes wild. Harry felt his heart beat quicken as he remembered the last time this had happened and Ron had tried to stab him. He scanned Ron's form to check he wasn't holding anything sharp. He dared not approach him because he could see him holding his wand ready to strike, in slow motion as if his want to prolong the agonising tension Ron raised his wand defiantly at his supposed best friend. Harry felt himself tense as if to dodge any oncoming spells, only when he realised he couldn't move did he understand Ron had placed a body bind on him. Ron rushed over and stared into the eyes of the boy he was supposed to look up to, he held a small picture in his hand. A picture of Hermione. He slammed it into his face before turning away it clenched in his tightening fist.

"Accuse me of stealing her why don't you?" he smacked Harry across his face, the fist still clenching the photo. "Tell me off for hurting her?" He punched Harry in the stomach, both boys eyes watering, "Ever talk to me like that again and the Boy Who Lived won't be able to finish that prophecy" Ron finally kneed Harry in the groin causing a cry of pain, and left hurry in the fractured remains of his room and their friendship. The picture of Hermione drifted to the ground like a feather and lay like that whom it portrayed in oblivious contentment.

No one noticed the absence of Harry for the remainder of the day except Ginny. When she went to find him, he was still fighting the body bind curse.

"Oh Harry who did this to you?" she asked, "And what happened to your room?" realising he couldn't talk she started to move him so the spell would ware off quicker al the while muttering, "Who the fuck did this to you?"

As the spell wore off Harry began to regain control of his arms and legs and then his mouth. Quickly he enveloped her in a bear hug, and kissed her quickly. If Ginny was surprised it was nothing compared to what Harry felt. Embarrassment washed over him like a wave over a rock on a windy day. Ginny feeling his discomfort caressed his cheek softly, planting tender kisses on his swollen cheek. Slowly working her way down to his lips. Placing a light but passionate kiss on his lips as though to take away the pain of the anonymous (AT LEAST TO HER) beating. Ginny noticed behind Harry was a small crumpled piece of paper (THREE GUESSES WHAT THAT IS), and picked it up…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Harry's expert tongue wound it's way around her curves, she moaned deeply with pleasure. He kissed her passionately again and again until she felt her lips would bleed but still they went on. His eyes absorbing her gently sloping shape, with delight. How long had they both wanted this, needed this? Their clothes provided no barrier from the pulsing lust between them, were quickly discarded. Harry lifted her gently before placing her tenderly on the messy bed. _

_All Ginny had on were a pair of black lace thongs. Kinkily she had kept them on when Harry had undressed her and she stood on the bed in front of Harry so he got an eyeful of her underwear and what was underneath. Slowly, revelling in every second that Harry's eyes were on her, she fingered her lacy knickers sliding them down her long legs. She turned and bent down her ass in his face. Suddenly he kissed it and she turned and crouched down in front of him, straddling on his legs pulling herself towards his hardened crotch. _

_She started to kiss his chest running her fingers skilfully along his defined six-pack, her mouth watering at the thought of Harry's enormous cock in between her flaps. She could not believe her wetness; she was practically dripping. Regretfully she turned away and perched on the edge of the bed smiling seductively over her shoulder. Harry crawled over growling at the thought of not getting what he desired; he wrapped his arm around her his soft hands placed on her thighs. Slowly he leaned round Ginnys shoulder and deeply kissed forcing her to moan in pleasure once again. His hand started to stroke her thighs travelling up towards her mounds he started rubbing her clit causing her to groan. He stopped quickly and walked to the door, quickly locking it he turned on Ginny his eyes hungry with unquenchable lust. He grabbed his wand from his trouser pocket, which were lying near the door._

"_Tut, tut Ginny you shouldn't have turned your back! Now you'll pay" his eyes were glittering like shiny beetles. He sauntered over towering above her in his glorious nakedness. Ropes emerged from the tip of his wand tying her ands together and then tying then to the bedpost. He knelt between her open legs. It felt so good it hurt, so much so that she begged for more. _

_**FLASHBACK**_

Later while still reminiscing about her steamy session with Harry, Ginny remembered the paper that was still in her pocket. Dare she open it?


	5. Chapter 5

( I know this is a wierd chapter but it'll make some sense at the end)

Hermione was sitting downstairs when a flushed Ginny strolled downstairs, barely noticing a breathless George and an uncharacteristically flustered Hermione. I wonder what's going on in her mind, Hermione thought, as she walked out of the room her hands in her pockets almost whistling nonchalantly. The sound of a creaking chair drew her thoughts away from Ginny and towards the girl's brother, the brother she was finding very attractive all of a sudden.

George was not unlike Ginny in the looks department, not that he had long hair and big breasts but the fact that his every move was the source of great attention. The classic red hair and freckles duo worked well with his well-defined body. Though every one said the twins were exactly alike Hermione knew that George and Fred were different, Fred was the mischievous one and George the smart one so they had combined both their top traits to form the terrible two.

He was staring at her she realised abashed. His eyes were filled with an emotion she did not recognise; it wasn't lust more like longing. His eyes felt like rays that could see I to her very soul. " You could at least be a bit more subtle!" she grinned. She lent forward closing the gap between them and placed a kiss on his lips. He is amazing she thought. They stopped for second; eyes still closed he moved next to her on the seat. More forcefully he kissed her his body leaning onto hers. She pushed him back lightly. The kiss stopped abruptly as he pulled away surprised. Hermione was perched on the edge of the chair eyes half closed taking shallow breaths. She turned her head to see a red faced George looking intently at her.

He stood up angrily before throwing her a disgusted look and storming out of the room. How could he make me feel so good and then make me hurt so much, she thought her guts boiling with anger and hurt. Her cheeks wetted with tears she lurched into the room she was now sharing with Ginny. She flung herself at the nearest bed soaking up her self pity when she noticed something poking her in the back. Not remembering leaving any thing on her bed she sat up. She picked up the ball of paper that was lying on the centre of the bed. She unravelled the piece of paper delicately, trying not to rip it.

The picture was one of her, picking through her memory she tried to remember when she had posed for such a picture. Figuring out that this wasn't a picture she had posed for, she began to recognize the surroundings in the picture. It was obviously taken using a muggle camera because the picture wasn't moving. It was taken at the Burrow, in the room she had spent a couple of nights in when her parents had fought with her and told her to get out of the house. She had arrived during the middle of the night and had fallen immediately asleep when Mrs Weasley had told her to crash in one of the empty rooms. She recognised that she was only in a tight pair of nightclothes that didn't leave much to the imagination. Hermione was embarrassed at the way she looked in the photo because she appeared to be in an obscene position.

Quickly casting a silence charm around the room and a couple of locking charms on the door, Hermione started to search Ginny's possessions for more of these explicit photos. Upon noticing that the only photos of her in Ginny's possession were ones that mainly focused on Harry.

Across the hall was Ron's room so checking to make sure no one was around she began to methodically check though Ron's belongings. She was becoming frantic though when she found another picture of her like the other but in a different position. When she looked onto of the wardrobe she found about 3 rolls worth of photos gradually becoming more pornographic as they went on. On the end roll she was naked and was being violated by the photographer. She took one last look around the room only to find on more roll underneath his bed. Not daring to look at them when she could be caught at any second, Hermione slipped them into her jeans pocket. Quickly replacing everything in the room except the photographs, she left with the 4 rolls.

Later when everyone was eating Hermione went to her bedroom to look at the pictures. These were the worst. It was like a flipbook of photos slowly showing Ron raping Hermione. In the pictures her hands were tied behind her back and her mouth gagged. The most horrifying part of the photos was that Hermione's eyes were wide open and she was, quite obviously, wide-awake.

She could have screamed at that moment, how could she not remember such an awful thing? She could barely breath; she could hear her heartbeat in her ears like steel drums. She dry-retched feeling as though he stomach was going to jump out of her throat. How many times had he done this to her? Why couldn't she remember? How many more photos had been burnt up with the Burrow?

Ginny walked in the room dazed, to find a tear-stricken Hermione rocking on the floor in the fetal position. "'Mione, shhh, calm down," she comforted her, arms enveloping her in a tight hug. Shakily Hermione pointed at the photos spread out across the beds. Ginny reached across and picked up a photo of Hermione her face filled with fear being raped by the photographer whom was clearly Ron. Her scream sent shivers down the spine of everyone and everything in the house, causing the entire household to come running. Ron was the first to enter…

* * *

( i thought of ending it here and being a bitch but why be mean) 

By now Ginny had collapsed, still holding a photo, next to the barely conscious Hermione. Harry ran in, quickly followed by George and Fred, and over to where his best friend was rocking on the floor. George stood like Fred still fuming that Hermione had pushed him away. Ron was the first to speak.

"What the fuck is going on here?" no one spoke, it was as if he hadn't said anything. Harry was still comforting a distraught Ginny when he noticed something sticking out of her hand. He prised it open gradually. He turned around to face the twins and Ron, eyes fierce some.

"What the fuck is going on?" he red face puffed in anger.

"Well, you pervasive twat, it seems like you have a hobby that you've been hiding from us!" degusted Harry picked up the corner of the photo before passing it straight to the twins. Both paled in shock unable to speak, instead staring blankly at both the abused girl and the photo in a almost comical action. George not only felt angered at his brothers maltreatment of the girl he had only just been flirted with, but, words could not describe the mix of emotions that pulsed though his veins. His stomach coiled with not only burning anger but also intense hate, loathing.

Fred walked over to his stony faced sister. He may not know his sister as much as his twin but he knew that behind he stony face she was breaking down slowly, crumbling by the fact that Harry had gone straight to Hermione totally bypassing her. His felt a rancid taste in his mouth as my wrapped his arms around his shaking sister, the look he threw his youngest brother mirrored the look every male in the room was shooting him. Hermione's heaving breath was like a loudspeaker the only thing louder was the creaking of the floorboards as George joined his true family on the opposite side of the room.

Ron's looked crestfallen as the only member of his family that he thought might stay on his side walked slowly where his two best friends sat on the floor. One gently rocking in almost a state restive horror. He would not turn his back at the mob in front of him because he knew even though Harry was still underage (for 1 more week) he wouldn't think twice about cursing him to the time of Merlin, and even if he didn't nothing could stop his brothers, who were looking at him with the same look, the same look he was in no doubt any other member of his family would be giving him.

Hermione whimpered shakily giving Ron the time to dash from the room. The three male occupants looked enviously toward the door yearning to follow him. George gently picked up Ginny caressing his forehead like he had done so many times before but never in circumstances like this. Fred had once again gone into his emotionless, unresponsive trance, totally unaware of what would happen next.

Harry was about to repeat Georges gesture when hermione stood shakily. He held his hand out to her expecting her to grab it without a second thought, but she backed away from it like an antelope from the hunting lion as though he might strike out at her at any time. She steadied herself on the small bedside table, grabbing the wand atop it in the process. Gathering all her willpower and strength she raced out of the room much like Ron before her. But unlike him she did not go straight to the kitchen to escape via floo and into the contenence of the bottle. Instead she flung open the front door and raced in to the blackness of the night.

Once sure that no one was following her (they were still shocked at her rapid departure) she held her wand arm as though preparing to cast a spell but instead of word all that could be heard was an enormous **boom** as a violent purple bus stopped in front of her.

"Where to miss?" came the voice of the conductor. Where could she go? She couldn't go back to where she had come from and face their pitying looks. She couldn't go home to her mother and her mother's husband. She reflected back to what her family had told her just before she had started Hogwarts…

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Now dear I may not be your real father but I love like my own!" her father said his face strong though wetted with tears._

"_It's just that now you have your letter I thought it best that I told you," her mother cut in, " as I'm sure you've read you're books already any you know what a squib is." Hermione nodded barely understanding. "Well you see I'm a squib. My family disowned me when they found out so when I left the wizarding world I had no idea what I was going to do. I only had one wizard friend, your father, and we stayed together until I met Richard." She nodded at the man standing beside her. " but when we met I was already pregnant with you so we agreed to get married. I know what has happened to your biological father and I know you will meet him while at Hogwarts as well as some members of my family. You will not be recognised by either as the glamour that was put on me was passed on to you. Your real father," all in the room had to blink away tears at the words, "doesn't know of your existence and we must keep it that way. To him you will be only a muggulborn witch, a mudblood. You will know the right time to tell him." She now knew it was the right time._

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Where to miss" he asked again.

Stepping inside,

"SNAPE MANOR"

* * *

A/N cliffy. this is so cool sorry for any spelling mistakes my xcuse is that i'm a lazy crap speller who can't be bothered to get of her own fat arse! 

Thanx to Anna-bella-malfoy3 my first reviewer! u rule!


	6. Chapter 6 hi Dad

_Sorry about the wait and cliffy but it's a gudun_

It was past midnight by the time that Hermione had been ushered off the bus, she was still marvelling at the fact that she had strength enough to remain conscious after all that she had been through that night. She could barely remember the bus that she had been on only moments ago; all she knew was that she had definitely not slept a wink even if she only had the one other ride on the bus she knew not even a person in a coma could remain so on a five minute drive in the dreaded Knight Bus. It bought a single tear to her porcelain like face to think of the times she had spent being the third in golden trio.

She walked up to the gates, the rain sharper than knives soaked Hermione the core. She felt a film like barrier blocking her way before pushing through it wasting no time or any of her sapping strength. It felt like the calm before the storm as she approached the immense mansion. If she had felt cold standing in the rain it was nothing compared to the approach to Snape Manor, the felt like ice weighing down around her. She almost giggled. What had she expected? Walking in to the home of a death eater without invitation would hardly be easy?

As she approached the large wooden door, as it opened. In front of her was a seething Snape. He opened his mouth to scream and shout at this unwelcome guest, when in barely a whisper hermione said, "Hi Daddy" before collapsing in her third dead feint in two days.

It was several hours before Hermione woke up. _De ja vu_, she thought as the blinding white light burned her eyes. She didn't dare to hope that all had been a dream and that she would soon be able to hear the quarrelling voices of her two best friends, so she wasn't disappointed to see a pale man pacing in front of her bed with an angry look on his face. As he turned to look at her, his eyes glowing like burning embers when he realised she was awake. He spoke his voice sweet as honey though laced with a poisonous tang, " Miss Granger would you care to explain why you turned up at my home in the middle of the night and fainted on my doorstep!"

She smiled her expression mirroring that of his, " I would be happy to explain that and some of the bits," her eyes glinted at the retribution of making him wait, "if you will cast this spell on me. Corialis porticoli revergiti." She looked to she if he would remember a spell that went somewhat like that, she thought she saw a glimmer of some emotion behind those thickly veiled eyes but assumed it was a mistake. He lifted his wand mumbling the words quickly, looking away from her so she could not see what thoughts troubled him. The strangest sensation came over her as though someone was pulling on her hair gently but firmly, her eyes stung and she blinked them away. Then in a most painful way she was stretched till she could take no more.

When Snape looked at her he copied his daughter and for the first time in his life buckled in to a dead faint. At this Hermione smiled knowing the painful way he would wake up but knowing there was no way to help him. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, ignoring the dizziness that came over her. As she took an unsteady step unused to her new body that was much taller than it used to be. In the corner of the room she spied a full-length mirror. _Perfect, _she thought.

When she looked in the mirror her reflection took her breath away. Her fuzzy shoulder length hair was gone in its place beautiful wavy black hair all the way down her back. Her spotty complexion gone and in it's place pure white skin pulled taut over cheekbones she didn't even know existed let alone possess. Chocolate eyes gone in place shocking black eyes specked with violet.

Suddenly a loud crack echoed around the room causing Hermione to jump in surprise. She turned to see a old woman looking at her, eyes narrowed with distrust.

"Where is my son?" she asked in a youthful voice.

"He has fainted at the foot of the bed and as I am not strong another to lift him so," Hermione said quickly pulling excuse out of the air in a voice totally unlike her own, it had a French accent to it. The woman, apparently her grandmother let out a bark like laugh muttering something incomprehensive that sounded suspiciously like I never thought I'd see the day. Using her wand the woman lifted the unconscious professor onto the bed Hermione vacated, before turning once again to Hermione. "May I ask who you are Mrs…?" Hermione whispered.

"Well I could ask you the same question? My name is Toria Snape. You?"

" Hermione mam, Hermione… well …er…"

"Get on with it girl!"

"My name is," Hermione looked at the Toria who was staring at her intently. "My name is Hermione Snape," she finally said proudly. She was expecting shock, horror the whole works, anything except what she got.

"Well I never! You must be Nessa's daughter though I must say you're a bit early, I wasn't expecting you for another couple of years!" she must of noticed her confusion, " dear I'm a seer. I knew about you the moment you performed your first piece of magic."

" Have you told him?" Hermione nodded her head toward the bed.

"Of course not! I enjoy seeing him shocked, though you're the first who's ever made him faint. Ruddy amazing that!" she chuckled to herself. " well dear I'm your Grandmother, it's nice to meet you!" she held out her hand to her granddaughter. _This is surreal!_ Hermione thought as she shook her grandmothers hand before being pulled into a hug that could have rivalled even Molly Weasley.

At that thought Hermione let out every feeling she had concealed inside since the moment she had discovered the wretched photo merely hours ago. Over the next couple of hours she watched her grandmother turn every colour under the sun as she told her story. That night they became as close as humanly possible between a grandmother and daughter.

* * *

At number 13 grimmauld place the boy who lived was practically tearing his hair out as he had been doing since his best friend had raced out of the house and left him alone. For the first time he had no idea where his best friends were. 

"She will be ok!" Fred spoke quietly but everyone could hear him.

"Ok? There are fucking deatheaters running about! Fucking rapists running about!" he threw an angry look at the Weasley's at that, " and you are telling me she will be fine! For all we know she is in the same situation as Percy!" there was a universal intake of breath at that. No one had said anything about Percy so bluntly, everyone had tip toed around it as though it never happened. Harry produced a sneer that could rival Malfoys and turned on his heel before stalking out of the room.

Ginny looked at her brothers aghast faces before trotting after him in a manner most befitting a rejected Pansy Parkingson. "Harry! Baby what are you doing? Come on, I bet I can make you feel better!" she said in what can only be assumed was a sultry tone. The look Harry gave her was a mix of obvious revulsion and anger. He leant in close, so close she could smell him, and whispered in an acidic tone,

"Ginny you were never more than a good fuck for when I was feeling down! Did you ever really think you had a chance with me? But understand this! You are a guest in my house! I am picking up the bills for your parents so you dare think of telling anyone about this and all that will stop and your parents will be on a one-way ticket to azcaban, do not pass start do not pick up 200 galleons?" he laughed a hollow laugh before turning leaving a single comment hanging in the air. "Did you ever think you could be at Hermione's standard?" _Bye_ Ginny thought anger pulsing through her veins though it was not apparent to whom she was referring.

In the room the had just left Fred spoke in a voice deeper than his own, " she will be fine until to who spar for years will meet again and than fate has yet to decide!" George who was still looking at the place where his sister had been turned to face his brother understanding written across his face. He asked himself a thought which would run through Hermione's in a few hours, _this is surreal!

* * *

A/N right i know this seems a bit random but i'm comin up with all these ideas. also i haven't forgotten Percy he'll cum later._

X Files music press the purple button or no more story evil cackle!


End file.
